


Smallness

by MiniNephthys



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 12:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5163548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk, and the notion of being small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smallness

You are tiny in comparison to many things.

To Papyrus, or Asgore, you are only as large as a speck on the ground, made bigger in their sight by affection and respect for everything you’ve done - no, for who you are as a person. Papyrus picks you up and carries you when you need the supporting, when imaginary enemies are out of your reach and you need to wave your stick menacingly at them before you come to an understanding of each other. Asgore lets you climb into his arms when you need some soothing that tea just will not provide. You are grateful.

You are smaller than all of your friends, actually, not even coming up to eye height with Sans or Alphys, though he only makes a mention of it to crack a joke and she commiserates with you about how awkward it is to constantly be looking upward. The only exception is your striped shirted friend who needs the spikes on their head to match your level. You are both tiny children in a world too big for you; in that, they can empathize with you completely, even if a lot of what you’ve gone through is beyond their ken.

You are smaller than the Ruins - the walls go up, and up, and the ceilings are so high above your head that three of Toriel could stand on end (if she could balance that well) and still not reach them.

You are smaller than Snowdin. It’s a cozy village as villages go, you know, but still - the locals all know each other, but you are still an outsider to the monsters. You stick close to the skeletons much of the time.

You are smaller than Waterfall. The fields of echo flowers recount the stories of endless monsters who have come and gone, and the stars on the ceiling shine with their hopes and dreams. You feel like withdrawing in on yourself when you pass through.

You are smaller than Hotland. The puzzles there are a blur of movement, and the Core and its resort, a dedication to bigger things than you. Mettaton is always far bigger than you, no matter what his actual height is at the time. It’s in his personality. Your personality feels miniscule.

You are smaller than New Home. There are echoes here that don’t come from flowers, the fragments of a past that isn’t yours no matter how much it feels like it at times. It’s an uncomfortable feeling, like the loss of something you never had in the first place.

You are far, far smaller than the surface, a terrifying, unknown world of cruel and careless humans.

You are tiny, and you know it. When you need to, you puff yourself up bigger, when the things you have to do can’t be done by people feeling small and afraid. But, much of the time, you stay small.

Someday, you might grow taller in height to match that puffing up. Someday you might reach Papyrus’ shoulder, or be even taller than him. It’s a dizzying thought.

But, for now, you are what you are, and you have learned to be content with that.


End file.
